


Something New

by Short_n_Salty



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Connors a merman, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, alana is a mermaid, almost soulmate au??, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Short_n_Salty/pseuds/Short_n_Salty
Summary: What happens when two extremely different worlds collide? what happens when two very similar beings meet?





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i draw too! follow me on insta!   
> treebros acc: @tree.bros.doodles  
> regular acc: @discountcryptid  
> tumblr: cryptidreg

Connor hoisted himself up onto the rocky shore. He situated himself into a comfortable position with his long tail in the water. He watched the dark scales glitter as the light from the outside illuminated the pool of water. Connor looked up at an old rusty mirror that was across the shallow cave and saw himself.  
A sad creature. Two dull blue eyes stared back at him. His ears were webby and water dropped off of them, his dark brown locks clung to his shoulders and stuck to the sides of his scaly face. Gills on the sides of his neck closed as they got used to the air and not the ocean.  
Connor sharply inhaled and exhaled. Around him were scattered items; broken plates, books, pottery, love notes in bottles, cool little seashells, jewelry, etc. Connor loved shiny things but he couldn’t bring them back to his home, it would attract unwanted visitors and Connor wouldn’t want to deal with his parents yelling at him. He placed his webbed hands in his lap and balled them into fists. He scowled at them, like if he stared hard enough them and himself would disappear. He didn’t fit in with other merfolk, he was interested in land. He would always day dream that he would end up there one day, dead or alive.  
~~~*~~~  
Evan let his feet sink into the sand, the breeze blew the sand and salt into his eyes and he blinked the tears away. He held his broken arm as he waded into the ocean just to his shins.  
He and his mom had moved over the summer, he was starting at a new school and wasn’t very happy about it. It wasn’t like he had friends anyway, Jared was only upset because he didn’t have an excuse for car insurance anymore.  
He didn’t consider Jared a friend.  
He and his mom lived about 20 minutes away, he was surprised that she found a house cheap enough by the beach. Houses like that can be expensive as hell.  
The water was cold and the waves were threatening to knock him over so he backed up. He stared at the receding water, glancing at the shells that it left behind. He spotted a special looking shell, it glowed almost. He scurried to pick it up trying to beat the wave that would suck the shell away and it would be gone forever. His hand reached it as the wave crashed against his arm causing goosebumps to rise. He shook the water off and opened his palm. There, the shell shimmered a pale blue and the tip was lined with a golden yellow. He pocket the shell, it would go good with his growing collection of plants and seashells. He looked back at the ocean one more time, he had the feeling of somebody watching him.  
He hiked up the beach to explore, finding more shells, not as extravagant as the one he found. He found a small little opening to a cave entrance, he could probably just fit. He checked his watch and noticed how long he had been at the beach he left the cave to his memory and trudged back home.  
~~~*~~~  
Connor swam back to his home, it was in the side of a cliff, with a balcony made of coral. All the rooms in his house were connected with a series of tunnels. Each bedroom had a balcony and there was an entrance to the entire system below. Connor entered through the balcony like he always did and laid down on the soft, plush, bed. It was made out of a seaweed stuffed mattress and the bed frame was made from old shipwreck metal. His room was dimly lit and swirls decorated his wall. Scratches also littered the walls as well.  
Connor reached under his pillow and pulled out a pale blue glittering shell and sighed. He would never find a mate, not even a friend. He scared all the other kids, he was angry and he was never as joyful as any of the other merfolk. He didn’t fit in.


End file.
